Jasiri
Jasiri is a spotted hyena cub who appears in the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard. She is an ally to Kion and help him fight Janja and his clan. Background Physical Appearance Being only a cub, Jasiri is small in size, with a thin frame and skinny legs. Her pelt is pale gray, with dark spots and stripes running along her back and shoulders, and her eyes are blue. A long black mane runs up her back, ending in bangs over her forehead. Personality Unlike the devious Outlander hyena clan, Jasiri is friendly and open to making friends with lions. However, her tie to her species shines through in how often she laughs, for even Kion notes that the world is like a giant game to her. Bold and spunky, Jasiri is a hyena through-and-through, but unlike Janja, she is a friend to the Pridelanders. Jasiri differs from her kind by looking past differences and focusing on where different species have common ground and noting how what they have in common makes them the same in a way that not only advocates peace and harmony but also how some very different species can be friends despite their differences. According to her, unlike Janja and his clan, most hyenas, especially her, respect The Circle of Life, and is actually disgusted by hyenas like Janja whose selfishness and gluttony gives their species a bad rep. The Lion Guard "Never Judge A Hyena By Their Spots" When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he ends up in the Outlands. When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he finds himself lost in the Outlands. As he desperately seeks Flat Ridge Rock, he is confronted by Jasiri, who teases him for not having noticed her sneak up on him. Kion bristles at this and claims to have known she was there the whole time, but Jasiri continues to poke fun at him. She catches his attention when she calls him out for being the leader of the Lion Guard, and she points out that his shoulder mark is a dead giveaway. Kion questions if she's a part of the Outlanders, but Jasiri answers ambiguously, asking Kion why he's in the Outlands. Though defensive, Kion tells her that he's hoping to get back to the Pride Lands, and Jasiri points out that he's going the wrong way and says she will show him the way. Kion follows Jasiri but is distrustful of her. Kion remains distrustful of Jasiri and gets himself caught in a thorn bush. Jasiri gets him out of the bush and then leads the way to Flat Ridge Rock. After a while, Jasiri reveals that most hyenas actually respect the Circle of Life and voices how similar hyenas and lions are before she and Kion sing "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)". When they get to Janja's territory, they part ways. After Kion leaves, Jasiri is confronted by Janja and his clan. She is able to easily defeat Cheezi and Chungu, before being pinned down by Janja. Kion comes back to help Jasiri and drives the Outlanders off using the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard arrive and at first think Jasiri is a threat, but Kion convinces them that she is a friend. Jasiri parts on good terms with Kion who returns to the Pride Lands with his friends.